Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer that carries out printing by ejecting inks from its inkjet heads.
Background Arts
Known is an inkjet printer that is provided with plural inkjet heads aligned along a primary sweeping direction and carries out printing by ejecting inks from the inkjet heads while transferring a paper in a secondary sweeping direction.
In an inkjet printer including such a type of the above-mentioned inkjet printer, drive circuits and so on generate heats when driving the inkjet heads. Temperature increase due to the generated heats causes failures of the inkjet heads and so on. Therefore, it is required to cool the inkjet heads.
A Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264752) discloses an inkjet printer in which two fans are disposed so as to interpose plural inkjet heads aligned along a primary sweeping direction between the two fans. According to the inkjet printer, one of the fans blows air onto the inkjet heads, and the other of the fans suctions the air. By this operation, the inkjet heads are cooled by a cooling air flow generated by the fans.